Getting Started
Pre-Registration for SHOW BY ROCK!! Fes A Live E-Mail Method #Visit the Fes A Live pre-registration page. #Click the middle (e-mail) icon. #Enter your e-mail into the box near the bottom of the page. The checkboxes are optional, they provide promotional e-mails for Fes A Live (top box) and Square Enix (bottom box). #Click the button at the bottom of the page. Japanese Google Play Store Method (Android Only) #You will need a VPN on your phone. TunnelBear VPN is a safe, highly rated and the suggested VPN to use, but any other VPN that lets you select Japan as your country will work. #Set your VPN location to Japan. #Set up a Google account here, choosing your location as Japan when prompted. #Clear data and cache for the Google Play app on your phone. #Launch the Google Play app and sign in using the information created in step 3. #Search "Show By Rock" in the search bar. Find the "Show By Rock!! Fes A Live" app. #You can pre-register for the game from the game's Google Play page. Installing the Game For Android phones: QooApp Method (Recommended) #Download the APK file "QooApp" from the official QooApp site and locate the file on your computer. Alternatively, download the APK file directly onto your phone from the official QooApp site, and skip steps 2 and 3. For your safety, please do not download from any other source other than the official site. #Connect your phone to your computer via the charging cable, or you can e-mail the file to an e-mail address accessible on your phone if you do not have a cable that works with your computer. #Download the APK file to your phone. #Run the APK file from your phone. If you receive an error message "For security, your phone is set to block installation of apps obtained from unknown sources", click Settings, then switch Unknown Sources to''' on. If you would like to avoid this message every time you update the game, uncheck the '''this installation only box. Click OK. #Review permissions required for installation, then click the Install button. Once the installation is finished, click Open. #You can create a QooApp account now, or if you would like to use it without an account, click the''' x' in the top left corner of the screen. #Touch the magnifying glass' Search' icon on the top bar and type in "Show by rock". Locate the app named "SHOW BY ROCK!! Fes A Live" and click the banner. (NOTE: Please make sure the publisher name is listed underneath the app name as "SQUARE ENIX Co.,Ltd.") #Click the 'Download' button. (You will have to allow QooApp to access photo, media and file permissions.) Once the file is dowloaded, you will be prompted to install the game. Click 'Install. #Once installation is finished, you can start the game with '''Open. APK Method (This method is not recommended, as it takes some time for APKs to be updated after maintenances, and finding a trustworthy, consistent APK source is usually difficult) #Find a downloadable APK file for the newest version of SHOW BY ROCK!! Fes A Live (Latest version information can be found here) and download it to your computer. (NOTE: No specific places are listed here, so please be careful where you download your APKs from) Alternatively, download the APK file directly onto your phone from the chosen site, and skip steps 2 and 3. #Connect your phone to your computer via the charging cable, or you can e-mail the file to an e-mail address accessible on your phone if you do not have a cable that works with your computer. #Download the APK file to your phone. #Run the APK file from your phone. If you receive an error message "For security, your phone is set to block installation of apps obtained from unknown sources", click Settings, then switch Unknown Sources to on. If you would like to avoid this message every time you update the game, uncheck the this installation only box. Click OK. #Review permissions required for installation, then click the Install button. Once the installation is finished, click Open. Japanese Google Play Store Method #You will need a VPN on your phone. TunnelBear VPN is a safe, highly rated and the suggested VPN to use, but any other VPN that lets you select Japan as your country will work. #Set your VPN location to Japan. #Set up a Google account here, choosing your location as Japan when prompted. #Clear data and cache for the Google Play app on your phone. #Launch the Google Play app and sign in using the information created in step 3. #Search "Show By Rock" in the search bar. Find the "Show By Rock!! Fes A Live" app. #You can download the game from the game's Google Play page. For iPhones: !! INFORMATION NEEDED !! In the meantime, please see this article for information on how to make a Japanese Apple account in order to download the game. After following these steps, you should be able to log in to that account on your iPhone and download the Show By Rock!! Fes A Live app from the appstore. Updating the Game For Android Phones: QooApp Method: Open the QooApp app from your phone and click on the game controller icon Games. Locate the SHOW BY ROCK!! app banner, and click the banner. Click the "Update" button on the bottom of the screen and follow the prompts. APK Method: Updating from APKs is the same as installing one. You will need to find the latest version APK and install it to your phone. For iPhones: !! INFORMATION NEEDED !! Category:Gameplay Category:Help